


Preparation

by 12tigersharkevin, Teal_Quil



Series: I Will Possess Your Heart [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but not in a bad touch sort of way), Captured, Delusions, Forgive me Sean, Intrusive Thoughts, Jack is a creep, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-com touching, Non-con Drugs, Paranoia, Possible attempt at murder, for i have sinned, locked away, paranoid thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12tigersharkevin/pseuds/12tigersharkevin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Quil/pseuds/Teal_Quil
Summary: Everyone knows the first impression is what makes or breaks a relationship! Jack is going to make sure everything goes smoothly for the destined lovebirds.





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that this chapter may be a little difficult to read because of certain sentences. In this chapter, there are crossed out words l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ and underlined words. For spoiler reasons, I won't explain why it's written like this. Please read everything. If the sentence is confusing, read it first with only the underlined left in, then read it again with only what's crossed out. Hopefully, that'll be clear once you get started. ^^  
> If there are any problems please let me know and I will do my best to help!  
> 

 

No one seemed to notice the waiter ‘escort’ Mark to the exit and leave with him.

The drink had worked like a charm!

Maybe too well…

  


With the American's body going heavy from lack of consciousness, Jack had to practically d̶r̶a̶g̶  assist the man of his affection all the way through the bar doors.

Once away from the club goers’ view and Mark was completely out, Jack switched over to carrying him, bridal style. He was a lot heavier than the Irishman had expected, but he managed to get the American off the ground and across the street. Luckily, Jack hadn’t parked too far away.

  


After he reached his car, Jack carefully laid the American across the back seats.  It was unlikely that the sleeping male would wake up anytime soon after the d̶o̶s̶e̶ drink Jack had given him, but to be on the safe side, Jack b̶o̶u̶n̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶M̶a̶r̶k̶’̶s̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶s̶t̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶l̶e̶g̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶g̶e̶t̶h̶e̶r̶  secured his lover in the back seat,  preventing any injuries. He then got a blanket from the truck and laid it over the man’s sleeping form t̶o̶ h̶i̶d̶e̶  ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶y̶ so that the American wouldn’t feel cold.  The Irishman tended to blast the AC, even on cool nights.

  


Discarding the waiter uniform, the Irishman was already wearing something casual underneath, a pale blue t-shirt and black jeans.  He also sent a quick text to his boss, reading, 'There’s an emergency at home, I need to leave. Sorry’.  Locking the backdoors, Jack climbed into the driver’s seat, fastening his seatbelt before pulling away and headed for his home.

  


The drive was pretty quiet.  Jack didn’t dare put the radio on, too afraid the sound would wake Mark up.

Although, even he knew it was unlikely that the man in the back seat would be waking up anytime soon, Jack wanted to be careful. There had been so much planning and research going into this. Everything had to be perfect, without interruptions. It was the least he could do for someone he’d admired and adored so much.

  


It was late that night and the Irishman just happened to live in the middle of nowhere, which meant less traffic.  With the roads being empty, the Irishman couldn’t help trying to catch peeks of Mark’s sleeping form.  Driving slowly under street lights, he did his best to time how long he would look back. The lights above allowing only glimpses of the lump form, but it was enough to calm any threatening anxieties or excitement. Mark was still there.

  


Jack reached his house in a matter of minutes. He parked his car in the garage and went ahead to open doors for himself and turn on some lights. After clearing a path into his house, the Irishman returned to his lover. He tossed the blanket to the floor of the car then carefully picked Mark up, cradling the American in his arms. The Irishman happily carried Mark into h̶i̶s̶  their house and to the living room. As gently as the poor struggling Irishman could manage, he laid the American down onto the couch.

  


Gone from his arms, Jack knees suddenly gave out, collapsing to the floor next to Mark. Taking in sharp, needy breaths, the Irishman was honestly surprised at how breathless he felt. His body was full of jitters and twitches; yet, he felt exhausted. At least, it was over.

  


Mark was here, right in front of him and ever so beautiful. All Jack’s effort, all the planning had been worth it, since that the two could finally be together!

  


The Irishman silently studied and admired the American’s sleeping face. He’ll always love Mark’s excited grin, but seeing him so peaceful made Jack feel so warm inside, rewarding for his efforts. It would be even better when he got to see that excited grin in person.

  


A dreamy sigh arose from the Irishman at the idea of all things he’ll finally get to see in person. His head leaned lazily against the cushions on the couch. Jack was aware that he shouldn’t sleep. He still had things to prepare, and he should be awake when Mark wakes too. Despite knowing all these things, his eyelids felt heavy. Blue eyes would close then forced to open, staring at the American’s closed eyes. Mark’s sleeping state continued to tempt Jack into resting until the man finally gave in, letting his body go slack and eyes shut.

  


E̶v̶e̶r̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶m̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶.  

  


The Irishman awoke to Mark’s sleeping face. The motion to lift his head sent pain through his stiff neck.  All his limbs and joints were sore. The clock under the TV read 2:15. He had been asleep for almost three hours! Jack groaned quietly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He shouldn’t be sleeping. His once peaceful feeling was being threatened with frustration and regret.

  


What a way to wake up…

  


As he stretched out his arms and legs in an attempt to wake up faster, Jack noticed that some of Mark’s bangs had fallen in front of his face. The Irishman snorted, adoring the sight. The American looked so content and cute to him. If Jack could, He would sit by his lover’s side and just stare at him until he wakes. Memorized, Jack drew closer, absently pushing the black strands back and playing with them between his fingers.  

  


His hand slipped down to the American's cheek, thumb brushing against recently trimmed scruff. The sense of peace coming back. He sighed, closing the distance between him and Mark. Leaning in slowly and shutting his eyes, the Irishman was so close to Mark he could practically pick up on the American’s scent. He smelt like home. Jack dimly wonder if he would taste like it too.

  


H̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶e̶

No.

Wait.

This wasn’t right.

  


The Irishman was barely an inch away from Mark’s face when he opened his eyes once more. Abruptly, Jack pulled away from his lover, staring at the American’s still peaceful expression. Something didn’t feel right.  Nothing had changed, to Jack’s relief. What was it then?

  


T̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶.̶

  


Frantically, Jack’s eyes scanned the living room for what had changed. When that proved fruitless, he reluctantly got up from his spot next to Mark. The Irishman wandered around the room, peeking out the windows and making sure the windows were locked.

  


He continued to search until his blue eyes fell upon himself, or more accurately, his reflection. Gazing into the mirror, Jack could clearly see how disheveled he looked. The man grimaced, knowing fully well that he wanted to make a better first impression than what he looked like. Hastily, the Irishman glanced back over to Mark, who was still asleep.

  


Reasoning with himself that he had time to clean up and change to look better for when his lover wakes, the Irishman quietly made his way upstairs to his room. He discarded the old blue shirt, to a more form fitting red, and took plenty of time in the bathroom brushing and styling his green locks. To his annoyance, his hair wasn’t super cooperative with how he wanted it, which led to o̶b̶s̶c̶e̶n̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ his brush being thrown.̶ L̶u̶c̶k̶i̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶b̶r̶e̶a̶k̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶r̶r̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶!̶  The brush knocked over bottles on the counter and fell harmlessly into the sink. However, the noise was unpleasant and loud. The small area only serving to make the noises even louder. The Irishman could only hope that Mark didn’t hear it. Knowing he was getting too worked up, Jack reminded himself of his breathing.

“Everything is okay,”  he told himself. “I don’t have to look absolutely perfect. I can just look better and I do!”

  


After giving himself a small pep talk in the mirror,  Jack took in another slow breath and let it out, settling down some more.  Feeling less angry, the Irishman left the bathroom to head downstairs. He felt even better once seeing that his commotion upstairs hadn’t woken Mark.  Jack was presentable for his lover and with a swift movement, he returned to the American's side.

  


I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶

  


Being presentable wasn’t enough to settle Jack completely. Back in the room with Mark, some unknown and unwanted feeling continued to persist. Did he forget something?  With each passing second, Jack was growing uneasy from a cause he could not find.

  


Looking to the American for answers, Jack noticed something. Mark still had his phone. The shape in his pocket made its presence clear.  Mark was probably uncomfortable sleeping with something in his pocket; the Irishman reasoned as he straightens the sleeping man’s legs to take out the phone from his pocket. While taking the phone, Jack remembered that Mark was probably also dealing the discomfort of his keys and wallet. Although,  the Irishman knew getting those out of the American’s pocket would be difficult since he'd have to roll the man on the couch without waking him.

  


Jack sighed, putting Mark’s phone to the side. He wanted to let the man sleep in peace, but he also desperately wanted to relax as well. Relaxing wasn’t an option until Jack could get those objects a̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ h̶i̶m̶  out of Mark’s pockets. Taking a moment to steady himself, Jack slowly pushed the American onto his back then to his other side, back facing the Irishman. Jack’s heart dropped when Mark grunted after being moved.  Yet, he remained asleep. Waiting a minute to be certain that Mark wasn’t going to wake up, Jack moved to fish out the wallet and keys. It took longer than the Irishman had hoped, with many stops whenever the sleeping man would move or make a sound.

  


Eventually, both keys and wallet were in Jack’s possession. A wide grin spread across the Irishman's face. Victorious, he took all three objects upstairs.  L̶o̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶  Putting  them up, Mark’s belongings were in a safe place where they wouldn’t get lost or stolen if Mark ever needed them.

  


D̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶g̶o̶.̶

  


His smile vanished the moment guilt swept over him. What was he doing?? The Irishman kept leaving his lover alone, while he’s asleep! The American was very vulnerable; meanwhile, Jack’s been fussing about his hair and keeping useless objects safe. Realizing his mistake, Jack rushed downstairs. In that moment, he didn’t care about his noise because his concern was only with Mark and being at his side.

  


However, that feeling changed the moment the sleeping man started to stir, Freezing on the last step, the Irishman cursed himself internally for being so noisy. It didn't take long for the living room to go quiet once more, and Jack assumed it was safe to move. He entered the living room and sat down close to the couch.

  


D̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶e̶s̶c̶a̶p̶e̶.̶

  


No, no, Jack knew that still wasn’t it. Even sitting so close to Mark, The unease feeling of a disturbance continued to persist in his mind. Nothing had changed in the living room, but the man knew that something still wasn’t right. His own nails scratched absently at his forearm as he scanned the room like he had done earlier. The man groaned, hating that he was turning frantic. He had been able to feel so calm before and then the moment was gone. Reluctantly, he got to his feet once more. Jack wasn’t going to go upstairs, but maybe checking downstairs would put him at ease.

  


Retracing his steps out of the living room, the Irishman spotted that the front door was left open. J̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶a̶l̶m̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶a̶m̶e̶d̶.

Ah ha!! He had forgotten to close the front door. Jack nearly laughed aloud once realizing his foolish error.  A bit of relief settled in as he shut and locked the door for the night.

  


̶M̶a̶r̶k̶ ̶i̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶f̶e̶.

  


But with the door being open so long, Jack started to wonder if something  o̶r̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶o̶n̶e̶ could have gotten in. It was highly unlikely. The Irishman didn't have any neighbors, and he had yet to come across any nocturnal woodland creatures. H̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶f̶o̶l̶l̶o̶w̶e̶d̶.̶

  


Jack tried to recall if he heard any movement or sounds since the two had arrived home. Nothing came to mind; although, the Irishman had gone repeatedly upstairs. It could be possible for something to have gotten in and was hidden somewhere in the house.  Jack cursed himself a̶n̶d̶ ̶d̶u̶g̶ ̶d̶e̶e̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶e̶a̶r̶m̶ for being so clueless. The thought of something being in his home was enough to give the Irishman unwanted chills. He double checked the door to be certain that it was sealed and locked before moving to the next room.

  


T̶h̶e̶y̶’̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶t̶c̶h̶i̶n̶g̶.

  


No one was in the house; Jack tried to reassure himself. His investigation of each room in the house had proved this fact. He had spent over an hour checking every corner and found nothing other than a spider or two.  There was no one in the house but the two who were supposed to be there.

  


Still, the Irishman could swear to the feeling of another presence, outside of him and his lover. Jack’s skin was crawling as if unseen eyes were peering at him and Mark through the windows. His one hand no longer had access to his forearm, because both hands were running, ruffling, and grasping at his hair. Damnit! He was going to have to fix his hair again.

Was someone watching him?

T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶.̶

  


After a stressful moment of trying to collect himself, Jack moved towards one of the windows. He could see the dark silhouettes of trees and that the black night was becoming a dark blue. It was almost sunrise. Nothing else was visible but...

  


T̶h̶e̶y̶’̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

  


With swift movement across the room, the Irishman frantically pulled all the curtains shut. Whoever was at the window wasn’t going to see anything! No one was going to spy on him and Mark! Jack wanted to shout so badly at whatever was trying to ruin his evening with his lover, but he was more concerned about waking up the American if he did. Why wouldn’t the spy just leave already!?!

  


̶H̶i̶d̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

  


Jack need to hide! He needed to hide Mark, but he didn’t know where! There were so many windows, so many cracks in the house. There’s too much exposure! What could he do to hide? To make it stop!?

  


S̶m̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶ ̶

  


It’s not good enough!

  


There’s too much exposure!  

  


It’s not good enough!

There’s too much exposure!  

It’s not good enough!

There’s too much exposure!  

It’s not good enough! There’s too much exposure!

It’s not good enough! There’s too much exposure!  

It’s not good enough! There’s too much exposure!  

It’s not good enough! There’s too much exposure!

It’s not good enough! There’s too much exposure!

It’s not good enough! There’s too much exposure!  

It’s not good enough! There’s too much exposure!  

It’s not good enough! There’s too much exposure!

It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not good enough!There’s too much exposure! It’s not----

…

  


It’s…

It’s not romantic enough.

Upon that one little thought, relief over the Irishman. A little chuckle escaping him, dropping the blanket that was once held tightly in his grip. How could he be so silly? The living room was no place for first introductions! With a more critical eye, Jack considered the rooms in the house. The bedrooms, both his and Mark’s, were definitely out of the question. Way too forward of a gesture, even for lovers! Jack’s workroom could work. It’s small space providing a more intimate experience. However, It was too cluttered a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶n̶d̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶c̶k̶. The kitchen perhaps? Though, the kitchen was a mess of dirty dishes the more Jack thought about it. Anything outside was definitely out of the question as well.

  


Continuing to go through his options, the Irishman recalled recently clean out the basement. Most of the objects that usually covered the floor had been put into boxes. There was plenty of space to work with! An̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶w̶i̶n̶d̶o̶w̶s̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶d̶o̶o̶r̶s̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶   However, the basement didn't have a lot of places to sit or lay comfortably. Jack consider the idea of dragging a mattress downstairs but argued that it would be too much strain and take too long. He was already aware that it would be incredibly difficult to get Mark all the way down. While trying to think of other means of sitting, Jack remembered that there were some extra chairs for the kitchen in the basement. He’d have to check to be sure.

  


Promptly, Jack left the room to go downstairs.  He didn’t bother with the switch; instead, he felt around in the dark for a chain. Turning on a lamp, the Irishman went further into the room. By the bookshelves, he found three wooden chairs, one of them with armrests.

  


Jack could work with this! Although sitting up wasn't the best sleeping position, he’d furnish the chair with pillows and blankets for comfort.  The Irishman wanted to avoid Mark feeling any kind of soreness when he wakes up.

  


Pacing around the room in thought, Jack pondered other ways to make the room more appealing. His basement was dark, with one light in the center of the room, a spotlight. Spotlights were romantic, right? If it ended up being too dark there were lamps and small lights placed in different corners. Jack could plug one or more in and give even more light if need be.

  


The center light would also prevent Mark from seeing the rest of the cluttered basement, which meant less work for Jack! Maybe, he could decorate the floor around the chair with flower petals. Though, the Irishman wasn't sure where he was going to get petals this late. There might be flowers by his the house, but he didn't really want to go out and look.

  


The idea of scent candles was also a possibility, but Jack wasn't sure if Mark would even like the fragrance. The added light could also be unflattering for the two or seem as if the Irishman was trying too hard. Shaking off one idea, Jack moved to another. Music was an option! The right music would be romantic and could be played softly so the American could continue to sleep.  Although, it would take some time for Jack would have to look into a playlist.

  


While thinking over all these ideas, Jack dragged two chairs away from the bookshelf, placing one in the middle of the room and one near the stairs. He positioned the chairs to face each other, with one in the light and one in the dark. Then, he headed back upstairs to gather lots of blankets and pillows.

  


Jack had his plan. Another hour passed as the Irishman made several trips up and down to set up everything. Once finished, the sun was starting to peek over the trees. Jack knelt down next to his lover. With a bit of a struggle, he hoisted the man back into his arms.

  


However, carrying the American down the stairs in a cradled position soon prove to be nearly impossible. Bring the sleeping man back over to the couch, Jack switched to a different method. Their chests were pressed together and Mark’s head resting on the Irishman shoulder. One arm went around the American’s middle while the other one was under his rear.

  


It was… very flustering for the Irishman. His cheeks immediately going red with the position, but he fought through his own embarrassment to slowly carried Mark down to the basement. Whenever the American gave any indication to waking, Jack had to stop moving and gently rubbed his back until the man settled.

  


Once down the stairs, everything became a lot easier. It took no time to carry Mark over to his seat. Propping the sluggish American into the blanket covered chair, Jack t̶i̶e̶d̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ steadied Mark so he wouldn’t fall over. With Mark secured, all Jack had to do was wait.  His limbs started to feel that exhausted, jittery, sensation again. The Irishman moved swiftly to his own chair and settled down, a love-stricken smile across his features.

  


There was no reason to go back upstairs. Mark was here, in front of him. Jack had to be down here when the man of his affection wakes up to greet him. His excitement was building at the thought of all the time the two will spend together.  He couldn’t wait until Mark woke up, couldn’t wait to be lulled by every word that left his lover’s lips. He just wanted to be close, to be lost in those brown eyes and lulled by Mark’s beautiful voice. Spending the rest of his life with Mark sounded perfect to the Irishman. All he needed to do was wait for Mark to wake. The tired Irishman watched the American in silences until his eyelids grew heavy once more, and he drifted back into sleep, completely forgetting about any further plans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Side note that has nothing to do with the actual story: writtenFIRES kudod the first entry and I'm still fangirling eeeee~


End file.
